


无线电静默的重要性

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 1





	无线电静默的重要性

一从斯德哥尔摩回到柏林，舒伦堡就直接赶往海德里希处当面汇报，去应付他任性好妒的上司。事实上，他并没有想象中那样累，至少柯斯滕医生的按摩帮了他大忙。

“什么！你竟然让那个讨厌的死胖子碰你！注意你的措辞！你就这样报答一直爱护你提携你的老师，你的长官，你的——”

海德里希尖声咆哮着折断了铅笔，来掩饰自己正搜肠刮肚找一个合适字眼的慌乱。而我们的法学高材生有理由嘲笑他高中生上司可怜的词汇量和语言能力。  
“闭嘴！我是为了德意志才放弃了上大学的机会！”

海德里希一边愤愤不平企图修补自己破碎的自尊心，一边不能自已地开始回顾狩猎小屋的美妙经历——那晚森林边缘的床榻变成了世界尽头的悬崖，再差一公分他们就要相抱着堕入地狱，当然即使在享受重力加速度的过程中舒伦堡都会努力挣脱金发野兽的指爪臂膀，尽管它们真的很暖和。

“呃……不错的修辞，长官……开始说正题吧……”

如果他是从下流间谍小说中学来的话那么这些书还算值得一看，不过我不会为了迎合他的低级趣味去浪费时间虐待感官的，舒伦堡轻哼了一声——正是那种最能恰到好处让特定对象咬牙切齿又发作不得的轻哼。机警的他意识到首要任务是转移话题。他猜自己像涉世未深的乡下男孩一样脸红了，啊他猜对了，他总是能猜对。

“好吧我的小男孩，你在斯德哥尔摩都见到什么了？”

海德里希原本怒不可遏，打算好好教训一下这个目中无人的小家伙，但现在他不得不承认被他羞涩的孩子气打动了，决定对他施以缓刑。他咧嘴笑着，近乎于傻笑，用那种玩世不恭的腔调逼问。

“闭嘴！滚出去！”

海德里希的笑容消失了，紧紧盯着面前的年轻人显然要问“我笑起来是不是真的很傻”，尽管他几乎可以想象出答案。舒伦堡则摆出一副事不关己的冷漠态度——是愚蠢的旁白自己找死，他毫不怀疑即使是虚无缥缈的声音都能被海德里希这头野兽驱赶进坟墓。也许他早就发现这声音的奥秘，并逐步开始控制潜意识，以此实现他的阴谋。

“长官，我了解您，您也了解我。您不会接受吹捧，而我也不善于吹捧您这样的人。这该死的声音是在挑拨离间，另外，我恳求您在工作时间别称我为“你”，我是来汇报工作的，不是来进行一场私人谈话的。”

我开个玩笑而已。

难道不知道海德里希的幽默感能让西伯利亚冰原相形见绌？舒伦堡忍不住对“愚蠢的旁白”指手画脚。

好吧我接受您的意见，您的确能成为更好的旁白。不过，海德里希的疑心病此生都不可能痊愈。舒伦堡也十分赞同这“该死的声音”的观点，他需要费好大功夫让这种绝症不继续恶化下去以免威胁自身，他的确为此做出了努力，比如——

“我见了斯德哥尔摩方面的头目，那里的政治气候让我觉得不应该和亲德派关系过密，事实上亲德派也是少数派，我建议充分发挥中立国的作用，就像对待瑞士一样，不过在行动时需要注意瑞典和瑞士的差别。其他具体成果会在之后的报告中详细陈述。另外那边的可靠工作人员告诉我，他同时也和英国人做交易，尽管如此，我不得不忽视这点只为了和他换取情报。和这样一个随时可能送我一粒英国子弹的人在咖啡馆见面让我甚为苦恼，感觉就像另一场文洛。我担心的是，在那里我们不缺社交场上的明星，我们缺的是能真正获取有价值的军事情报的人，尤其是关于俄国。我从不指望能从什么齐柏林计划中挖到金子，相比起来从在地缘政治学上占优势的瑞典渗透俄国还比较可行。”

舒伦堡几乎是抢过话头，说得很快，语速正好能让人听清却超过思维速度——他很能抓住节奏，而海德里希放弃了在随身的小笔记本上记录，因为他目前能找到的唯一一只铅笔刚刚被他折断了，他打算让那群傻瓜副官对此负责。说到副官，舒伦堡的确和海德里希的前任副官在斯德哥尔摩度过了一段愉快的时光，那个汉斯还真不赖是吗？

“您居然叫他‘汉斯’！难以置信！我早该把他赶出柏林，送上开往东方的火车！而不是去什么斯德哥尔摩！”

别犯浑了！舒伦堡发出了狐狸被踩了尾巴似的尖叫。

“啊哈原来您担心他。如果我公开表示他失去了我的庇护那么他在斯德哥尔摩的日子会怎样呢？”

海德里希一下子发现了狐狸的弱点用鞋跟更用力地在尾巴上碾压，毫不在意尾巴是否会秃或者骨折。我真不应该拒绝贝纳多特伯爵的邀请，提前一天回来就是没什么好事，舒伦堡无奈地摇头，他有三条尾巴而海德里希只有两只脚。

“还有一个伯爵？您可真是不得了！”

事实上另一位伯爵——俾斯麦伯爵还在他柏林郊区的别墅等着舒伦堡来访。

“两个伯爵！”

还有两位亲王，一打男爵子爵，当然舒伦堡比较倾向于名字里不带“von”的中产阶级之子，比如瑞士的马森上校，距离上一次通信已经过去很久了，他出了什么意外？

“您要告诉我您是为了德意志对吗？”

海德里希已经在考虑把瑙约克斯叫来，拿着慕尼黑大学的最新研究成果，把细菌浆洒满斯德哥尔摩或伯尔尼。

“您知道什么是无线电静默吗？”

舒伦堡开始想一些根本不着边际的东西，比如波美拉尼亚的庄园风光，比如巴登的温泉和日本酒，随后这些画面都逐渐褪色，空白充斥了他的大脑——真正的无线电静默。这未免也太无趣了。而海德里希对这种冥想嗤之以鼻，他自然有他的方式终止静默，反正他不在乎舒伦堡知道自己在想什么，因为舒伦堡无能为力。

“您需要接受再教育，而我不介意再度担任您的导师。”

旁白也陷入了无线电静默，毕竟它羞耻心尚存且表述能力不足。

END

梗来自西部逗比喜剧《火枪手》

各种墙头的时间线不予考虑，就当是平行德三，你猜哪件事情是真的


End file.
